Sweet Memories
by Judai-chan13
Summary: In one of England's "experiments" to destroy France, something goes wrong and he gets turned into a child with no future memories. England's boss hands England over to America's care, but France tries to "help." Aslo, appearance of Scotland.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Memories-Ch. 1: England's view

Hey guys! This is my first Hetalia story (actually my first fanfic story) so I hope you like it!

* * *

"England!"

_Who is calling me?_

"England!"

_The voice… It sounds familiar…_

I looked around. I don't recognize this place

_Where am I?_

"England!"

_Is that…flying mint bunny?_

"M…Mint bunny?"

"England!"

"Mint bunny!"

I turn around, but instead of Mint bunny, I see this…I don't even know how to describe him. Let's just say he's human…I hope.

"England! Finally I found you!"

Before I could run away, this "person" grabs me and starts to suffocate me!

"L…Let go"

"OMGENGLANDWETHOUGHTWELOSTYOU "

"Let go!"

"IT'SAGOODTHINGIFOUNDYOUORELSE"

"LET GO!"

I punched him as hard as I could, but all that did was to get his glasses off.

"Ow…England that hurted."

"It's _hurts_, not _hurted_ you git and you were _**murdering**_ me, and _**how**_ do you _**know**_ my name?"

He blinks at me, confused.

_Where have I seen those blue eyes?_

"You mean…You don't remember me?"

"How should I? We just met, and put me down!"

I push him away and landed on the ground, finally.

"But…"

He looks like he's going to cry. I wonder why.

_He does seem familiar though…_

"Well, a hero doesn't cry! My name is…Alfred Jones, and I'm going to take care of you for a while! Nice to meet you!"

…_Huh?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Memories-Ch. 2: America's view

I hope you guys aren't falling asleep so far. XD

* * *

"Why won't he answer?!"

It's been the **100th** **time** I tried to call England, but he won't answer.

_Is he angry at me? What did I do __**this**__ time?_

_Riiii_

"Hello, England?!"

"Uh…is this Mr. America?"

"The one and only, who's this? Why are you calling from England's phone?"

"I'm England's boss."

"Oh! Well, what's up?"

"Well, you see…something happened to England"

"WHAT? What happened?"

"Well…just come over to England's house. I'll explain everything there."

"Wait!-"

_Click_

…_What just happened?!_

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

"Hello?"

_I take my fastest jet here and no one answers! Some emergency!_

"Hello? England? England's boss? Anyone alive?"

I was about to smash the door when finally someone opened it.

"Mr. America?"

"Yup."

"Please come in, and watch your step."

"Huh? What do you-"

_**CRACK!**_

"Oh…oops."

As I found a chair to sit on, I notice how much debris there was in the house.

_That's weird. England's house looks worse than mines. Not that my house is __**dirty**__ or anything!_

"So, what happened?"

"Well…England was trying to place a spell on France, like always, but…something went wrong."

"And?"

"He sort of got turned into a child and he has no…um…where did he go?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was in this room a while ago"

"You mean you _**LOST**_ him?!"

"No! Well…uh…"

He stood up and ran to the door.

"I'm putting England in you care. Call me when he gets back to normal!"

"Wait! I can't-"

_**SLAM!**_

_Great! Why does this always have to happen to the hero?_

*sigh* "Well, might as well go look for him."

* * *

I've been looking for England for over _**5 hours**_ now! How big is his house anyway?

"England? England?"

"M...Mint bunny?"

_That voice. England? He sounds different._

"England!"

"Mint bunny!"

As I turned a corner, I found… a chibi version of England. Eyebrows and all.

"England! Finally I found you!"

I snatched him up into a hug. He was so cute! Those big green eyes and…still big eyebrows.

"OMGENGLANDWETHOUGHTWELOSTYOU ! ITSAGOODTHINGIFOUNDYOUORELSE -"

"LET GO!"

I looked down right when his fist hits me in the eye, knocking off my glasses.

"Ow! (pout) England that hurted."

"It's _hurts_ not_ hurted_ you git and you were _**murdering**_ me and _**how**_ do you _**know**_ my name?!"

…_Huh?_

"You mean…you don't remember me?"

"How should I? We just met!"

"But"

_Why was I not told this?!_

Tears start to form, but I quickly brushed them away.

"Well… A hero doesn't cry! My name is"

_Wait! I can't use my name! It might change the future!_

"…Alfred Jones, and I'm going to take care of you for a while! Nice to meet you!"

_This is going to be a long week, but who can resist those big innocent eyes! Without the eyebrows!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Memories-Ch. 3: France's view

I hope you guys like it so far. I might not upload in a while 'cause I'm a little bit busy.

* * *

"Some _Angeltain _he is! I should call him _Deviltain!_"

Ugh, that England always gets on my nerves! How can he not understand my body's beauty?! Everyone should see how beautiful my body is, ho ho ho!

"Well, I am not going to apologize! What did I do wrong?! I will wait for him to apologize!"

* * *

It's been a **whole day** and he still hasn't called. He sure is stubborn.

"I'll call Gilbert to kill time."

_Ring Ring Ri_

"Hello? This is the awesome Prussia, how can I make you awesome?"

"Bonjour Gilbert!"

"Kesse! What's up France?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask away, I'll give you an awesome answer!"

"...Do you think I am _sexy_?"

The line went quiet for a while.

"Hello? Gilbert? Still awesomely alive?"

"Um, hate to tell you, but...KESSE! Sure you are! But since I'm more awesome than you, I'm obviously sexier!"

I laughed. Gilbert always brightened my mood.

"Thank you! At least someone appreciates my beauty!"

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, during a world meeting-"

"Wait! Let me guess! You stripped in front of everybody *cough* again *cough* and Eyebrows told you to put your clothes back on."

"It looks like I have a staker. Not that it surprises me though, ho ho ho!"

"Kesse! Well, you should have already gotten used to him."

"Well, he used to be so cute back then."

"Ja, keep telling yourself that."

"Well, I have to go now."

"Why? Don't you want to hear more of my awesome voice?"

"I'm waiting for someone, wink wink."

"Oh, I know where this is going. Well, I won't keep you waiting then. Have fun!"

_Click_

_Since England won't call me, I'll go over and bug him until he apologizes, ho ho ho!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Memories Ch. 4: England's view

_Hey guys! I lied, I don't have that much work and I finished two chapters. I hope you like them! Warning, France will have a nose bleed in the next three or two chapters. X3_

* * *

"**You!** What are you doing?"

The room was hell itself! Things were tossed all over the place just enough to walk in a straight line from the living room to the kitchen!

"I'm just cleaning."

"**That's** not called **cleaning!**"

I turned back to go to my room when I tripped over a box with something…disgusting.

"Aw, Iggy. You already hungry? Who knew you liked hamburgers. That was mine, but if you're that hungry…"

"I'm covered in filth and _**that's**_ what you say! And it's England, _**not**_ Iggy!"

"Fine, I'll give you a bath."

"I can do it on my own!"  
I rushed to the bathroom and locked it before he could open it.

_SLAM!_

_Yes! Now die!_

"Ow! Iggy open up!"

_Darn! He's still alive!_

"No! And stop calling me Iggy!"

"...I have tea!"

_Tea? No! Anything but the tea! But I won't give in! For the tea!_

"I can take a bath on my own! Leave me alone you _**pervert!**_"

"_**What?!**_"

I guess he gave up because a while later I heard him stomping off.

* * *

Thanks to the fairies, after my bath, I went Alfred's room to find him...wait, is he actually doing something useful?!

"…Are you working?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Iggy. Yeah, I'm finishing your work and boy do you have a lot! No wonder you have no free time! And have bags under your eyes don't help, but I guess-"

…_What is this idiot talking about? _

"In case you haven't notice, but I'm a kid. Why would I have work to do?"

He slaps his head and I resist my urge to also slap him.

"Um...Well...you see"

_Ding Dong_

"Oh! The pizza must be here!"  
He walks to the door, but turns back.

"You wait here and...play with your fairies."

Right after he closes the door, Flying Mint Bunny appears.

"Mint Bunny! I was so worried about you!"

As I was telling him my torture so far, I hear Alfred's scream.

"What the? What's happening?"

Curious, I waited for a while before I went to open the door for a peek. Mint Bunny tried to convince me not to, but I ignored him.

"Why? It's not like Alfred said that I can't go outside."

I opened the door full length and only took a step when I smashed into a pair of legs. I looked up to see...another idiot. He seems oddly familiar though. Blue eyes, gold long hair...wait...

_Goldylocks...FRANCE?! But, he's so tall and...Is that a beard?! ...Why is he having a nosebleed?! What's going on?!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Memories Ch. 5- America's view

Sorry, I just keep lying to you guys. I've been busy so I couldn't update my new chapters so here they are! I hope you like them! Also I notice I didn't put a disclaimer...*sigh* such a pain, but it must be done.

ENGLAND, FRANCE, AMERICA, OR HETAILIA DO NOT BELONG TO ME *I wish* I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! *sadly*

* * *

"_**You!** _What are you doing?!"

I turn around and saw (chibi) England. I think I'll call him Iggy, just for the fun of it.

"I'm just cleaning."

"_**That's**_ not called _**cleaning!**_"

I watch him turn around and march back to his room only for him to fall on top of my hamburger. I laughed as he got up with a look of disgust on him face.

"Aw, Iggy. You already hungry? Who knew you liked hamburgers. That was mine, but if you're hungry…"

"…I'm covered in filth and _**that's**_ what you say? And it's England, _**not**_ Iggy!"

Aw, he's so cute when he's angry! At least in chibi form.

"Fine. (pout) I'll give you a bath."

"I can do it on my own!"

He rushes to the bathroom as I ran after him. He slammed the door shut, and I tried to stop myself, but I still smashed into it.

"Ow! (pout) Iggy, open up!"

"No, and stop calling me Iggy!"

_Okay, think! What can make Iggy open up…wait…_

"I have tea!"

_Ha! I know how much he loves tea! He'll just have to open!_

"I can take a bath on my own! Leave me alone you _**pervert!**_"

"_**What?!**_"

_That didn't work?! And what's worse, now I'm a __pervert__? That's France's job!_

I gave up and stomped off to my room to begin to work on England's unfinished work. It was a whole mountain!

"…So this is my torture…Well, England finally got his revenge."

* * *

_Ugh, this is hell! And I'm not even halfway!_

"Are you working?"

I turn my chair around to face a clean Iggy…chibi.

"Huh? Oh, hi Iggy. Ya I'm finishing your work and boy do you have a lot! No wonder you have no free time! And have bags under your eyes don't help, but I guess-"

"In case you haven't notice but, I'm a kid. Why would I have work to do?"

I slapped myself.

_Crap! I forgot he doesn't remember!_

"Um…well…you see"

_Ding Dong_

_Saved by the bell!_

"Oh, the pizza must be here!"

As I opened the door, I turned around…again.

_Just in case..._

"You wait here and…play with your fairies."

I closed the door and quickly walked to the door. Stopping to pick up some trash to make the hallway appear neat, I made my way to the door and opened it.

"Hello? Ah!"

"Bonjour America! What are you doing in England's house?"

_Crap, France! Come on, think of an excuse! Use your brain for once!_

"Um…Uh"

He pushes me aside and walks toward my room.

"Well, I just want to say 'hi' to England, so au revoir!"

"Wait don't!"

I catch up to France right when the door opens and Iggy smacks into his legs. He looks up with a surprised look on his face.

_How am I going to explain __**this!?**__ And why is France having a nosebleed?!_

* * *

Agan, I'm sorry this ch. is so late. Anyways, Happy B-day to Canada, America, and Ichigo who's B-days past way ago!

America- You forgot my b-day present. (pout)

Me- No I didn't, your *cough* late *cough* B-day present is this new chapter!

Ichigo- Can I exchange this "present" for something that's actually better?

Me-...No

Canada-...


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Memories Ch. 6 - France's view

…Gomen. Who knew high school was so hard, especially when you have marching band, but it is totally worth it... Also, I noticed that "I" sent some replies to some of you something related to "yaoi"? I'm sorry; one of my friends went on my user account (again) and did some random stuff. I don't even know what this yaoi is, but apparently she is obsessed with it… It's kinda creepy… Anyway I missed a **whole** lot of b-days and holidays and even New Year! GOMEN! I hope you guys like these chapters…

**Toshiro:** Yeah, you sure messed up big time.

**Me:** I'm sorry!

**Rukia:** You miss mine, but remembered Ichigo's?!

**Yoruichi:** Shame.

**Austria:** I shall now show my anger on the piano.

**Me:** WAHHHHH!

**ENGLAND, FRANCE, AMERICA, OR HETAILIA DO NOT BELONG TO ME ***I wish*** I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! ***sadly*

* * *

_Ding Dong_

I wait at the door, plotting how I will annoy England this time.

_I will bug him on the time he looked like a caterpillar! No…like me! Ho ho ho!_

"Ah!"

A scream brought me back to reality as I see America at the door, mouth-open.

"Bonjour America! What are you doing in England's house?"

"Um... Uh"

_Ho ho ho! I'll just kill two birds with one stone!_

I push him aside and walked toward a door that is slightly opened.

_What is America hidding? Ho ho ho, I taught him well!_

"Well, I just want to say...'Hi' to England so, Au revoir!"

"Wait don't!"

Before I could reach the door, it opens and something smacks into my legs. I looked down and...My dreams have come true! A chibi England!

_This is perfect, ho ho ho!_

* * *

...Ya, this chapter is short, but don't worry, there are more!

**Orihime:** That's what you said the last time...

**Me:** ... This time I promise.

**Yoruichi:** You better or I'll have my sweet time torturing you.

**Me:** WAAAHH! HELP ME TOSHI!

**Toshiro:** Not when you call me that. Actuallly, I might help with the torture.

**Me: ****!** Why?!


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Memories Ch. 7: America's view

Well, I managed to run away from them to give you the new chapter. Hope you like it! ... Please like it or they'll kill me...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND MY LIFE ***which I'm trying to protect from Toshi and Yoruichi...*

* * *

"Ho ho ho!"

I watched as France (who still had a nosebleed for some odd unexplainable reason) picked up Iggy and stare at him.

"Um Fra-, I mean, um ... uh... well, you should go now."

"Why?"

"Um...Well...Um"

_Curse you brain!_

"Big Brother France?"

I turned my head to Iggy and noticed he was shaking.

_Is he going to cry?!_

_"_Iggy, are you-"

I was cut off when Iggy face kicked France across the room.

_Damn! I was going to do that!_

I watched in dismay (Yeah I can use big words, so what?! At least I think that's a big word…) as Iggy jumped on France and started to punch him.

"YOU BLOODY BASTRAD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A DRESS?! WHY DO YOU HAVE A BEARD?! WHY ARE YOU SO TALL?!"

Knowing this would go nowhere, I ran over and pulled Iggy off a sort of bloody (now I see a reason for the bloody nose) France.

"LET ME GO ALFRED! LET ME HIT HIM!"

"I can't do that Iggy, not unless you calm down!"

"I'M PERFECTLY CALM! AND DON'T CALL ME IGGY! DAMN YOU FRANCE!"

"THIS ISN'T FRANCE!"

"...What?!

_Shoot, that sort of slipped out. Come on brain, work for once! _

"This is...Franc_**is**__,_ my...friend...He's French, but definitely _**not France**_!

I laughed nervously as Iggy stared at France.

_You fool! Anybody can see through that lie!_

"Oh, really?"

_As I said, you're a genius!_

I put Iggy down as Fran-, I mean Franc_**is**_, sat up.

"You know, for a baby you have quite the punch."

Iggy turned his face away, but I could see a glint of red on his cheeks.

"Y-You know, you deserved t-that, for looking like that bastard France. A-And i-if you have any s-scratches, I-I have a lotion that can help heal them. D-D-D-Don't take this the wrong way! I-I-I-It's not like I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

_...Is this his way of apologizing?_

"Ho ho ho! Do not worry. Apology accepted."

"I'm NOT APOLOGIZING!"

"Well, now that _**that's**_ over."

I went over to Franc_is_ and helped him up. Then I dragged him to the door.

"I think you should leave, Franc_**is**__._"

I tried to smile, but I could feel my anger slipping through.

"Why? I can help you take care of 'Iggy'."

From the background I could hear Iggy yell something about his name. Then I leaned closer and whispered.

"No way. England's boss left the responsibility to _**me**_."

"Well, I can share some of that 'responsibility' with you."

"No, you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you-"

"Wait!"

I looked down to see a slightly red-faced Iggy.

"I...I still haven't healed him."

"**!**"

"**!**"

_...Is he asking if France can stay?!_

"...Well, looks like I'll be staying a bit longer."

_Damn you France!_

* * *

**Yoruichi:** Hoped you liked it.

**Toshiro: ? **Where is Ju-chan?

**Yoruichi: **Who?

**Toshiro: **Ju-chan, the author, she told me to call her that.

**Yoruichi:** Oh, her? She's off enjoying an eternity of sleep.

**Toshiro: ! **You actually did it?!

**Yoruichi: **Maybe... -w-


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet Memories Ch. 8: France's view

**Toshiro: **Since, Ju-chan is off recovering, I guess I'll do the disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER: JU-CHAN DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. ENJOY**

* * *

I could still feel blood flowing down my nose as I picked up England.

"Ho ho ho!"

As I examined this "new" England, America began to talk.

"Um Fra-, I mean, um ... uh... well, you should go now."

Noticing how America stuttered (which surprised me) I figured something big was happening. And I am not going to miss it.

"Why?"

"Um...Well...Um"

"Big Brother France?"

I turned my head as I felt England shaking.

_Is he __**that**__ happy to see me?_

_"_Iggy, are you-"

America was cut off when England kicked me in the face. Before I recover, he jumped on me and proceeded to punch me.

"YOU BLOODY BASTRAD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A DRESS?! WHY DO YOU HAVE A BEARD?! WHY ARE YOU SO TALL?!"

_So...this is his love for me_

Finally, America pulled England off me and I lay there to catch my breath.

"LET ME GO ALFRED!"

_Alfred? That's America's human name. Why isn't he calling him America?_

I awoke from my thoughts as I heard England shout.

"DON'T CALL ME IGGY!"

_Iggy huh, ho ho ho!_

"THIS ISN'T FRANCE!"

_...what?_

Something clicked in my brain (Yes I don't always think pervy thoughts) as pieces began to fall in place.

"This is... Franc_**is**__,_ my...friend...He's French, but _**not France**_!"

As America laughed nervously, "Iggy" stared at me and I gave him an approving smile.

"Oh, really?"

_...He actually fell for that lame lie..._

I went into a sitting position as America put England down.

"You know, for a baby you have quite the punch."

He turned his head away so I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was blushing.

"Y-You know, you deserved t-that, for looking like that bastard France. A-And i-if you have any s-scratches, I-I have a lotion that can help heal them. D-D-D-Don't take this the wrong way! I-I-I-It's not like I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

_Yup, this is England all right._

I smiled at him, wiping some blood off my nose

"Ho ho ho! Do not worry. Apology accepted."

"I'm NOT APOLOGIZING!"

"Well, now that **that's** over."

America came over to help me up and then dragged me to the door.

"I think you should leave, Franc_**is**__._"

I flinched by the murdering look he gave he gave me as he said my human name. But I shrugged it off, wanting to stay to see what happens later.

"Why? I can help you take care of 'Iggy'."

I mentally laughed as I heard Iggy shout in protest. America leaned closer and whispered.

"No way. England's boss left the responsibility to **me**."

"Well, I can share some of that 'responsibility' with you."

"No, you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you-"

"Wait!"

I looked down to see a blushing Iggy.

"I...I still haven't healed him."

"**!**"

"**!**"

_...Is he inviting to stay?! At least I now have an excuse to stay longer._

"...Well, looks like I'll be staying a bit longer."

_Now I can start my revenge, ho ho ho!_

* * *

Thank you Toshi for doing the disclaimer. Anyways, I hope you like it so far! Now please excuse me as I go bleed to death in a corner.

**Orihime:** I thought I told you not to move!


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet Memories Ch. 9: England's view

**Yosuke: **Hi everyone! I'm Yosuke Hanamura and Ju-chan asked me if I could do the disclaimers while she rests so here goes!

**DISCLAIMER: JU-CHAN DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **^W^

* * *

_Goldylocks_

As I continued to stare at this "stranger's" hair, I felt myself being picked up.

"Ho ho ho!"

I was now face to face with this somewhat familiar stranger

_A nosebleed?! Great, another perv to deal with._

I looked in his eyes and suddenly, memories began to play.

* * *

_"Big Brother? Big Brother Scotland?"_

_Tired and lost, I fell to my knees and began to cry._

_*Will I ever see my home again? When did I lose sight Scotland?*_

_As I was crying, flying mint bunny came and tried to comfort me. Suddenly, I hear leaves crunching._

_"W-Who's there?!"_

_I picked up my bow and looked at my surroundings._

_"S-Show yourself!"_

_"Relax, I won't hurt you."_

_I turned around to see a person with long gold hair and blue eyes._

_*...Is that a girl? What is she doing out here?*_

_She opened her mouth and spoke_

_"Are you lost? You look like you were crying."_

_Blushing slightly, I wiped my remaining tears away._

_"I-I wasn't crying!"_

_She giggled, which made me blush more of embarrassment._

_"Sure you weren't. So, where do you live? Maybe I can help."_

* * *

_After hours of searching, we finally found my home._

_"See! I told you I could help!"_

_She smiled at me and I turned my head and blushed._

_"Y-Yeah...Arigato..."_

_As I made my way to my house she called out to me._

_"What's your name?"_

_"England."_

_"So, you're a country too."_

_*...huh?...wait*_

_"My name is France, but you can call me Big Brother France!"_

_*...__**She's**__ a __**He**__?!*_

_"B-B-B-Big b-b-b-brother?!" I squeaked out._

_He smiled and started to walk away._

_"If you ever get lost again, or if you just want to hang out, give me a call."_

_I stood there, dumbfounded._

_"Well, until next time! Au Revior!"_

_I stood there for what seemed like hours until Scotland found me and pulled me into an embracing hug._

* * *

"Big brother France?"

_B-But, he's too tall, and old! But his hair and eyes are the same._

Unable to control my confusion any longer, I kicked him in the face which sent him flying across the room. Then, I jumped on him and began to punch him (specifically the nose so he has a reason why it's bleeding)

"YOU BLOODY BASTRAD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A DRESS?! WHY DO YOU HAVE A BEARD?! WHY ARE YOU SO TALL?!"

Before I can continue punching him, Alfred pulls me away

"LET ME GO ALFRED! LET ME HIT HIM!"

"I can't do that Iggy, not unless you calm down!"

"I'M PERFECTLY CALM! AND DON'T CALL ME IGGY! DAMN YOU FRANCE!"

"THIS ISN'T FRANCE!"

"...what?!"

I looked at what I thought was France as Alfred tried to explain.

"This is... Franc_**is**__,_ my...friend...He's French, but _**not France**_!"

I examined **Francis** from head to toe.

"Oh, really?"

_Well, that does explain why he looks different...but still..._

As Alfred put me down, I saw that I gave this, "Francis," a few scratches.

"You know, for a baby you have quite the punch."

Embarrassed, I turned my face away as I felt my face go hot.

"Y-You know, you deserved t-that, for looking like that bastard France. A-And i-if you have any s-scratches, I-I have a lotion that can help heal them. D-D-D-Don't take this the wrong way! I-I-I-It's not like I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

_Why am I stuttering?! I'm not sorry!_

Looking up, I see Francis smiling.

"Ho ho ho! Do not worry. Apology accepted."

"I'm NOT APOLOGIZING!"

"Well, now that **that's** over."

I watched as Alfred helped Francis up and drag him to the door.

"I think you should leave, Franc_**is**__._"

I could hear the anger in his voice as he talked.

_Why is he angry? Maybe because he won't be the perv of the house if Francis stays._

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my "nickname."

"MY NAME'S NOT IGGY!"

As they ignored me and continued to whisper, I remembered the injuries I gave Francis. Feeling bad, I decided that I should heal him.

"Wait!"

I walked over, feeling my face turn slightly red again as Alfred and Francis stared at me.

"I...I still haven't healed him."

After saying this I turned my face away, (again) blushing.

"Well, looks like I'll be staying a bit longer."

_...A nice cup of tea sure sounds nice now._


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet Memories Ch. 10 (America's view)

Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying it so far! Guess what? A special guest is coming in ch. 12 so stay tune! Also! ...I finally found out what "yaoi" is...Fangirls now a day. Not that there's anything wrong with that! In fact, I think my friend is succeeding in turning me into one…

* * *

I growled as I was forced to let in France in. Knowing he was going to stay for a long time, I kneeled down to Iggy.

"Hey, Iggy-"

"Don't call me Iggy!"

"-I need to talk to Francis for a while, so can you go to your room for a bit?"

"Are you sure we're just going to 'talk'? Ho ho ho!"

I turned to glare at France before turning back to Iggy.

"Go talk to your…'friends', like…um…Mint bunny!"

I saw Iggy's eyes shine at the mention of his imaginary friend as he raced to his room and closed it. I then stood up and sighed.

"So…you know?"

"I pieced up a bit, but you can fill in the blanks."

I explained what I knew to France in a low voice as he stood listening. After I was done explaining, France remained quiet.

…_He's actually quiet…England's curse really did work._

"Maybe we should look in his basement where he does his magic. We might find some clues on how to turn him back to normal."

…_Why didn't I think of that before?!_

"Ok, don't worry! The hero will find it!"

I marched down the hall and around the corner when I realized that I had no clue where it was. So, I marched back to France.

"So…where is it?"

"You mean you _**don't know**_?!"

"How should I know?! England never shows me his magic! Shouldn't _**you**_ know?!"

"Of course _**not**_! If England didn't show _**you**_, obviously he's not going to show it to _**me**_!"

"Then _**how**_ are we supposed to find it?!"

"We could ask Iggy."

"NO! He'll suspect something! Plus, only I can call him that!"

We stood in silence for a while until France finally spoke up.

"I think I know who can help."

**! **"Really?! Who?!"

"…His brother."

**? **"England never told me he had brothers."

"He has three older ones."

_How come France, the one he hates the most, knows this and not me!_

"So, one of those brothers can help us?"

"Yes"

He went to the phone and dialed a number I didn't know.

"And I know which one."


	11. Chapter 11

Sweet Memories Ch. 11 (France's view)

**Sora:** Ne, Roxy!

**Roxas: **What did you do this time Sora?

**Sora:** Nothing! Anyways, I found a note here on the table. I think it's from Ju-chan!

**Roxas: **What does it say?

**Sora: **She's asking us if we could do the disclaimer.

**Roxas: ...** I have time. Ok.

**DISCLAIMER: JU-CHAN DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. **

**Roxas:** Enjoy.

**Sora: w**

* * *

I heard America growl slightly as he let me in and then he kneeled down to England.

"Hey, Iggy-"

"Don't call me Iggy!"

I mentally laughed as I saw "Iggy" pout.

"-I need to talk to Francis for a while, so can you go to your room for a bit?"

"Are you sure we're just going to 'talk'? Ho ho ho!"

America turned to glare at me.

_What? I was just trying to lighten the mood!_

I held my thought to myself as America finished talking to England and turned to me.

"So…you know?"

I sighed as America stood up.

"I pieced up a bit, but you can fill in the blanks."

I stood there patiently as America explained the situation. I could tell he was surprised that I was being quiet. After some time, I came up with a plan. (I'm smart too you know!)

"…Maybe we should look in his basement where he does his magic. We might find some clues on how to turn him back to normal."

"Ok, don't worry! The hero will find it!"

_That makes me more worried if __**you**__ are looking for it!_

As America marched around the corner, it only took a second before he was in front of me again.

"So…where is it?"

"You mean you _**don't know**_?!"

"How should I know?! England never shows me his magic! Shouldn't _**you**_ know?!"

"Of course _**not**_! If England didn't show _**you**_, obviously he's not going to show it to _**me**_!"

"Then _**how**_ are we supposed to find it?!"

"We could ask Iggy."

"NO! He'll suspect something! Plus, only I can call him that!"

As we were quiet, I searched back in my memories in case something could help.

* * *

_"So... You're this 'Big Brother France', huh?"_

_I turned around to see a tall man looming over me. He had red hair, green eyes and wore a blueish/grayish uniform with a big white "x" across it._

_"Yes, that's me. Since you know __**that**__, I assume you know England."_

_"Aye, I do know him."_

_He walked over and sat next to me on the grass._

_"In fact, I'm raising him."_

_He turned towards me and stretched out his hand._

_"I'm his __**real **__biggest brother, Scotland."_

* * *

_If he's his "biggest brother", then England would have told him his secrets, right?_

"…I think I know who can help."

"Really?! Who?!"

"…His brother."

"England never told me he had brothers."

"He has three older ones."

"So, one of those brothers can help us?"

"Yes"

I went over to the phone and proceeded to dial his number.

"And I know which one."

* * *

He He He. *w*


	12. Author's note

Author's Note

Hey everyone! I hope you like the story so far!

**F:** Of course they are! I'm in it, no?

**A:** Dude, no way! The only reason they read it is because the hero is in it!

**E:** Would you both shut up! Ju-chan's trying to talk!

Thanks Iggy. Well anyways

**A:** Wait, how come you can call him "Iggy", but when we say it he gets all mad?!

**E:** That's because she's the author.

Yup! I'm special aren't I. Anywho

**F:** I want a nickname too!

I'll think of one later. *cough* not *cough*. Ok! Without further ado

**A:** Blah! These scones are still as awful as ever!

**E:** Well if they're so bad, then don't eat them! Plus, those were for Ju-chan!

**! ** T-They were?

**E:** Yup!

But America ate them all…

**E:** Don't worry! I made extras just in case this happened. Here!

Oh! ...Th…Thanks, they look so…yummy!

**E:** …You don't want them? ):

**!** N-No! It's not that! I-It's because…um…uh!

**F:** Not that I want to ruin this incredibly awkward moment, buuuut can we get back on topic?

Oh yea! Well anyways, as you have read, I'm trying to bring Scotland into the story, but I don't really know how to. So can you guys help by giving me suggestions?

**E:** …I'm sorry I heard wrong. I thought I heard you say _**Scotland **_was going to be in the story! Ha ha, I must be going deaf.

**F:** No, you heard right. Your "Big Brother" is coming, ho ho ho!

**A:** Ha ha! Dude, you look kinda pale like if you're gonna faint!

America don't

_England faints_

…jinx it…Damn it Alfred!

**A:** Ha ha! Don't worry, I'll help him to his bed to rest.

*sigh* Well, as Iggy is off resting, I'll repeat what I said. Please, PLEASE HELP ME write an amazing entrance for Scotty! I don't know how to introduce him into the story! I want him to be doing something, like a day or an hour or some time before France calls. If no one responds, (which I hope doesn't happen) I'll try to write something…acceptable. If you have an idea, please leave it in the comments or send me a private message. Arigato!

**F:** When are you going to eat the scones?

…You know what? I just remembered. I have to be somewhere now so… BYE!

**F:** Wait don't leave me!

_**Slam**_

**F:** …Maybe her cats will like them. Here kitties, kitties, kitties.


	13. Chapter 12

Sweet Memories ch. 12 (Scotland's view)

Well, since none of you helped me (I'm heartbroken) and I have no ideas ('cause I'm so tired) I went with Bunnyleader1's genius idea (I praise you) since it is so incredibly awesome. So I hope you guys like it!

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

…_Damn it._

I growled as I put down my cigarette and picked up my phone.

"Scotland here."

"Bonjour Scotland! Remember me?"

I growled as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Who wouldn't forget _**your**_ annoying voice."

"Ouch! Where is the love?"

"…Good-bye."

"No wait!"

_Click_

I scoffed and put my cigarette back in my mouth. Just as I was about to light it…

_Ring Ring_

I threw my cigarette to the ground and yanked the phone up.

"YOU KNOW I'M JUST GOING TO HANG UP SO STOP CALLING ME!"

Before I slammed the phone down, something catches my attention.

"IT'S ENGLAND!"

I froze. Slowly, I put the phone back on my ear.

"…what?"

I heard France sigh and we stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"… Arthur… had an accident."

Suddenly, I switched to protective mode and I went over to my fireplace to grab my shotgun.

"What did you do?"

I loaded my gun and I guess France heard it because he began to stutter.

"D-Don't worry! He's fine! It was one of his m-magic a-accidents!"

I sighed and returned my gun to its original place.

"My wee brother always had accidents with his magic. It's no big deal."

"This one is… _different_."

"So? Why are you calling me? Just ask him what to do."

"Um… we can't."

"Why not?"

"Well… your 'wee' brother turned… 'wee' again and he doesn't have any present memories."

"Oh?"

I grinned.

"We were hoping you can come and help us change him back to normal."

"Anything for my… 'wee' brother."

I stopped grinning as I realized something France said.

"Wait… who's 'we'? Who's with you?"

"You'll find out when you come. Au revoir!"

_Click_

I stared at my phone for a while before I finally put it down. Then I picked up a frame which had a photo with all of my brothers.

"A family reunion sounds nice, ne England?"

* * *

Sorry I took so long to upload.*sigh* well, at least after this the ideas of new chapters are easy. I hope...


	14. Chapter 13

Sweet Memories ch. 13 (France's view)

I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but no accents! Why? 'Cause I suck at them, as you all know in the previous chapters…ya…

* * *

I listened to Scotland's phone ring until he finally answered it.

"Scotland here."

"Bonjour Scotland! Remember me?"

I mentally laughed as I heard him growl.

"Who wouldn't forget _**your**_ annoying voice."

"Ouch!"

I put a hand to my heart and pretended to cry.

"Where is the love?"

"…Good-bye."

"No wait!"

_Click_

…_He hung up on me. __**ME!**__ How dare he!_

I dialed his number again and this time I didn't have to wait long.

"YOU KNOW I'M JUST GOING TO HANG UP SO STOP CALLING ME!"

_Crap! He's going to hang up! I have to say something!_

Without thinking, I blurted out the name I knew he would listen to.

"IT'S ENGLAND!"

"…what?"

I sighed and we stayed in silence for a few minutes. Finally, I spoke up.

"… Arthur… had an accident."

"What did you do?"

I heard a click and I realized he grabbed his gun.

"D-Don't worry! He's fine! It was one of his m-magic a-accidents!"

_Please don't shoot me!_

"My wee brother always had accidents with his magic. It's no big deal."

"This one is… _different_."

"So? Why are you calling me? Just ask him what to do."

"Um… we can't."

"Why not?"

"Well… your 'wee' brother turned… 'wee' again and he doesn't have any present memories."

"Oh?"

_I swear I can see him smirking_.

"We were hoping you can come and help us change him back to normal."

"Anything for my… 'wee' brother."

_..He's planning something. Why did I call him?!_

"Wait… who's 'we'? Who's with you?"

_Oh yeah! He doesn't know about England's __**"wee"**__ brother! This is perfect, ho ho ho!_

"You'll find out when you come. Au revoir!"

_Click_

"So, did this 'Scotland' dude agree?"  
"But of course! He was talking me, no? He'll be here in a few hours."

I then proceeded to sit on a chair and grinned as I crossed my legs.

_Killing __**three**__ birds with one stone, ho ho ho!_


	15. Chapter 14

Sweet Memories ch. 14 (America's view)

Ok so this chapter is going to be short, so… I'll just take up some space talking. I'm gonna tell you something really weird that happened to me. Yes, I'm talk about a day in my life because what author doesn't want to talk about their life with random people? So anyways, one day I had a lot of free time, (with no ideas) so I decided to clean out some of my file cabinets

**Brother- **Wow, you actually cleaned your room instead of writing, playing videogames or watching anime/TV shows. Progress.

*ignore* and I found some old diary entries I wrote when I was in elementary. I swear my handwriting was so awful…

**Brother-** Not to get back on topic, but can we get back on topic?

…I don't even know why you're here.

**Brother-** I'm that bored.

…Anyways, so I was looking through the entries and I noticed that none of my memories matched up with them!

**Roxas-** Just like me…

Don't worry Roxy! *hug* My memories weren't replaced!

**Brother-** Or were they?

**Roxas- **?!

Messed up. Now you made Roxy scared! *kicks*

**Brother-** Ouch! Ok, Ok! I'm sorry Roxas.

**Roxas-** It's ok, you were just joking, right?

**Brother-** Maybe…

…You know what? I'm just going to go to my story now.

* * *

"Dude! How long does it take to get here! Even I get here faster, and I live farther away!"

"That's because you go on your _**fastest jet**_ to show off! He's probably on a _**normal**_ plane!"

I grumbled as I sat farther off the couch I was sitting on.

"This is so boring!"

"Then go do something _**not**_ boring!"

I pouted as I picked up the phone.

"Fine, I'll just order a few hamburgers at McDonalds."

"Do what you want."

_Ring Ring Ri_

"Hello and welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, I'll have 100 cheeseburgers, 50 large sodas and … 20 large fries."

"Of course, you're order will arrive shortly, Mr. America."

"Cool, thanks!"

_Click_

_Ding Dong_

I got up and walked to open the door.

"Here's your order, Mr. America."

"Thanks! And keep the change."

Kicking the door close, I walked back to see a shocked France.

"HOW DID THEY KNOW YOU WERE HERE?! HOW DID IT GET HERE SO FAST?!"

"I'm the hero, I can do anything!"

"YOU JUST SAID _**A FEW**_!"

"This is _**a few**_! Plus, I'm hungry!"

I began to eat despite France's protests. After a minute, when I finished eating, I got bored again.

_Ding Dong_

_Finally!_

I jumped up and ran to open the door.

"Dude, about ti-"

Standing in front of me was a man with red hair and green eyes wearing a blue uniform with white straps and a cigarette in his mouth.

_Ha ha, "X" marks the spot!_

This stranger and I stared at each other for a while until he finally spoke.

"…Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Who are _**you**_?!"

He grinned as he took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I'm Scotland, England's _**big brother**_."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Scotty and America finally meet! Will they accept each other, or will they hate each other? ...Actually I don't know...You know what? I'm gonna be a nice person and let you guys decide...If you guys want to. I mean, I can imagine them becominf friends or enemys. Maybe I can write one chapter and then write an alternate chapter. I don't know. You pick.


	16. Chapter 15

Sweet Memories ch. 15: Scotland's view

Hi people! Ok, so I'm going to make Scotty and Al hate each other, but I'm going to give Iggy and Scotty a good relationship just to piss Al off. Also, if Scotty sound weird to you, sorry, but that's how I imagine Scotty talking. Enjoy!

* * *

I examined the person at the door. He wore a beige suit with some stupid-looking jacket and a pair of glasses. Blue eyes and blond hair, he had a weird looking curl sticking out.

"...Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Who are _**you**_?"

I grinned and took the cigarette out of my mouth.

"I'm Scotland, England's _big brother_."

I chuckled as the idiot stood mouth-open at the door.

"Ah, Scotland! How nice of you to come!"

I looked over and saw France walking over.

"Let's just get this over with ye frog."

France sighed as he pushed the idiot aside.

"Why do you two insist on calling me that?"

"'Cause it's what you are."

He frowned as I grinned.

"Well, come in-"

"Wait!"

The idiot finally came to his senses and blocked my entry as I growled.

"Prove that you're Iggy's bro."

I laughed as France face-palmed himself.

"_Iggy? _That's a good one."

I quickly changed my mood as I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

"Listen ya brat. I've been taking care of me brother since he was a wee baby and now you're questioning me?!"

I loosened my grip as France pulled him aside and whispered something to him. "Fine." he growled. He walked away as France let me in. We went to the living room (which I may add was a horrible mess) and sat down.

"So brat, who are you?"

"...Alfred."

I scoffed as he frowned.

"No way can ya trick me. You're a country too since you know England. He wouldn't let normal humans know about him. So I'll ask again. _**Who are you**_?"

He looked at France before scowling.

"...America."

I blinked. I heard England took a so call "America" in as his brother, but I didn't imagine this brat was him. I laughed.

"So, my brother tried to raise a kid and this-" I gestured all of America, "-is how it turns out?"

I hit a nerve. He jumped up and threw a punch at me, but I caught it and glared at him.

"Don't even try lassie."

France pulled him away as I started to smirk.

"America calm down!"

"You're telling _**me **_to calm down?! Try telling _**him **_that!"

I started to laugh as France and "America" started arguing.

"Alfred?"

Suddenly, it got quiet. I slowly turned my head to the door and my eyes widened at the sight.

_...England..._

Standing at the door was my brother, looking exactly the same as when he was still a baby. He stared at America and France for a while before his eyes wandered to me.

"...Scotland?"

We all sat in silence for a while until England ran up to me. He jumped up, arms open, and hugged me.

"Scotland!"

Smiling, I hugged him back.

"How are ya doing lad?"

He giggled as I swung him around in the air. Then I placed him on my arm as he stared at me.

"Why do you have different cloths?"

I blinked in confusion.

_I guess France was right after all. In that case..._

"Just curious to see how it fits."

We smiled at each other before turning back to the idiots.

"Well lad, care to introduce me to your friends here?"

He nodded as he pointed to France.

"This pervert is called Francis-" he pointed to America, "-and the stupid-looking one is Alfred."

Then, he jumped out of my arms, moved towards them and turned back to face me.

"And this is my big brother Scotland!"

He smiled at me as I grinned at France, who face-palmed himself again, and America, who was mouth-open, again.

_This will be one hell of a time._


	17. Chapter 16

Sweet Memories ch. 16: America's view

_Was I just mocked by a child?!_

I stared in disbelief as Iggy ran up to Scotland again and tugged his pants.

"Scotty, I'm hungry."

Scotland picked him up and placed him on the crook of his arm.

"Well then," he said smiling, "let's go cook something up for you."

My stomach began to hurt at the thought of England's cooking.

_If England can't cook, then...I don't even want to think about it..._

As they left for the kitchen, I turned to France and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"What just happened?"

France sighed and ran a hand through his hair, flipping it at the end.

"I forgot to say this, but England used to have a _**very**_ good relationship with Scotland. I guess because he took care of them and all."

Something in the way France said "used to" made me curious.

"What about now? How is their relationship like?"

"Now?" he looked up at the ceiling, thinking, " Well...let's just say they're not on the best of terms."

I was about to ask another question when an explosion interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head around to see smoke coming from the kitchen. We ran to the room to find Scotland on the floor with Iggy on his lap, both covered in food, laughing

"What _**happened**_ here?!"

Iggy giggled a bit more, then looked up at me.

"I tried to help Scotty cook, but I added too much salt and it boiled and exploded!"

He made gestures with his hands as he talked that I couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Well then," France said while pulling up his sleeves, " why don't I give it a go?"

He reached towards the fridge and began pulling ingredients out when Scotland grabbed his arm. He pulled France close and whispered something to him. As he drew away France nodded and then turned to Iggy.

"You know what?" he smiled, " You wouldn't even like my cooking, it's awful."

I stared in surprise at France before I understood why he had said that. France and Scotland then looked at each other, as if planning something.

"Hey Iggy," I said while turning to him, "why don't we go to your room and play with your friends."

Iggy nodded and we both turned around and began to walk to his room. I looked over my shoulder and saw Scotland giving me a death glare, but I just grinned at him. As we entered the room, Iggy jumped on his bed as I grabbed a chair to sit on. Trying to get comfortable, I looked over to see Iggy already talking to himself. It was cute how he thought he had imaginary friends, but just as a kid. When he was older, it was just plain out awkward.

"So Iggy," I said, trying to get his attention, "how good is Scotland's cooking?"

"It's very good!" he said, turning towards me, "He says that I'm almost as good as he is!"

That's all I needed to hear for my stomach to hurt.

"I-Is that s-so?" I stuttered, holding my stomach.

Iggy nodded and went back to play with his friends. I decided this was a good opportunity to learn more about England's brothers, so I asked another question.

"So...how well do your other brothers cook?"

He flinched and stopped what he was doing. He didn't even turn around.

"Iggy?" I asked, tilting my head a little.

"I..." he said with his back facing me, "don't really talk to my other brothers that much..."

"Why not?"

"We...don't really get along too well."

I froze and didn't know how to reply. I knew I crossed the line when I saw him shaking as he began to cry. So I did what any hero would do.

"I'm sorry," I said as I got up and went over to him, "I shouldn't have asked."

I hugged him and stroked his hair as he quieted down. Suddenly, an idea crossed my mind.

"You know what?" I turned him around to face me, "I can be your big bro!"

He looked at me confused as he wiped his remaining tears away.

"W-What do you mean?"

I smiled and put a hand on his head to ruffle his hair.

"Well, I can be like a brother figure to you, if you want."

He smiled and gave a little laugh.

"Who would want an idiot like you as a brother?"

I let my head hang as I pretended to cry.

"That's cold, even for a child like you."

I did this act for a while until I felt a poke. I looked up to see Iggy's hand stretched towards me.

"Deal?"

I stared at him. He turned his head slightly away as he blushed lightly and pouted. I grinned and took his hand.

"Deal."

I then gave him another hug and ruffled his hair more, despite his protests, when Scotland came in.

* * *

Yup. I made Iggy have a bad relationship with his other bros. Hope you guys like this.


	18. Chapter 17

Sweet Memories ch. 17: France's view

I watched as America and England turned around the corner to England's room, America giving us one last grin. When I turned to Scotland, he was still glaring at the corner.

"So," I said, trying to get his attention, "What are you going to cook?"

Scotland stopped glaring and turned to the fridge, retrieving items out.

"Scones." He replied without looking at me.

I leaned on the counter as Scotland continued pulling things out. Once he had his ingredients, he whispered in a quiet voice, head down.

"How is he?"

A plan formed in my head as I attempted to lighten the mood.

"Well, he's a bit childish, stupid, egoistic and he has this unimaginable strength-"

"Not _**him**_, ya frog."

I smiled and let go a sigh.

"_**He **_is doing well. America was and _**is **_doing a good job to make him happy."

Scotland remained silent as he cooked (Surprisingly, his cooking is better than England's) with his head still down so I couldn't see his face. Finally, he spoke.

"Why?"

I remained silent.

"Why can _**he **_make 'im smile, but I can't?!"

I went serious as Scotland had his back to me.

"Because America's his brother and they actually _**act**_ like brothers." I said the last part a bit more coldly than I intended, "You seemed to have forgotten."

We stood in silence until the smell of scones brought us back to life. Scotland brought them out and placed them on a plate to cool.

"Is that so?"

He lifted his head and looked out a nearby window, smiling.

"Go get those brats, will ya?"

"Sorry. I-" Thinking of an excuse, I smiled and shook my head, " –hurt my leg just right now. I'll stay here and 'protect' the scones while you go get them."

He scowled at me before taking off his apron.

"Lazy ass frog."

I laughed.

"You do want to see if I'm right, no?"

He stayed silent for a while before scowling again and stomped to the room.

"Who knows." I said out loud as I looked out the window, "He might just learn a thing or two from _**him**_."

* * *

Scotty's jealous! Sorry this took so long, but don't worry! The next one will take even longer!

**England-** ...You're joking, right?

...Maybe...

**America-** Dude! When is this story ever going to end! The readers must be dead by now!

You got a point. Sorry to all you readers (I'm still surprised you guys are reading this) but I'm kinda running out of ideas. I'll end the story soon so don't worry.

**England-** Didn't you need to say something else?

Oh yeah! Also, please review if you can. I want to see if I'm doing a good job or not.

**America-** You should've asked that a long time ago.

Better late than never.


End file.
